juvenicidefandomcom-20200214-history
Juvenicide (Band)
Juvenicide is the teenage all-girl band consisting of lead vocalist and keyboardist Saturna, guitarist Ditchfield, and drummer Evanbrey. Backstory Ingrid Whittaker had been walking home from school after spending the afternoon in the local Gelatissimo with her close friends, discussing life and rambling on about their favourite shows. The discussion of school had popped up, and the enjoyable conversation turned into a rant about how much school stressed the group out. The next assessment for their grade was that of music, specifically to create a freestyle song, be it individual or a group effort. The topic lasted a while, as they started to somewhat fangirl over their favourite bands and musicians, all while eating ice-cream which had given them an extra high. Continuing her journey home, she was hit in the back of the head with a small rock which seemed to have flung itself out of a nearby bush. Picking up the rock, which had broke some skin just above her neck. She examined it closely - the polished stone had been covered in a blood red. No, it wasn't actual blood, it was just a red rock... which happened to actually be a guitar pick. She stood there stumped. She had been struck in the back of her neck with a guitar pick. Not just any guitar pick, but a guitar pick which had a torn piece of paper attached to it with a link to some sort of music forum, dedicated to the typical, unprofessional teen trying to get a career in music. Ingrid took this as a sign from the non existence rock gods and proceeded to make an account in the name of "Saturna". Weeks went by and she became close friends to another looser named Ditchfield - the perfect friendship. The two had rabb.it streams each Friday to, well, watch YouTube and listen to some music. It was then that they decided to finally meet... in a dark alley way... next to a McDonald's. They stood face to face in the darkness with the moon being their only source of light. Tired as hell, Saturna and Ditchfield proceeded to have a... some sort of "air guitar battle". Nobody won - because only air guitars were involved. The two girls decided they we're even in such abilities, and called it a draw. Upon shaking each others hands, it was found that they already knew each other from school - Ingrid stared into the golden-yellow eyes of her childhood friend, Dinah Faggart. Seeing that they had bonded more online, they decided then and there to start up a band... right after Dinah took Ingrid out for a couple of drinks... "Meeting" Evanbrey Evanbrey was already a friend of the duo as well, but it was when she came into contact with the drunk pair stumbling around the cemetery, that she decided she wanted to get closer as friends. Creeping up from behind the two girls, she attempted at scaring them. A more sober (but not really) Saturna had turned to face her, which Evanbrey could smell. Yep. She could smell soberness. Quickly she picked up Ditchfield and ran for a nearby warehouse, screaming "she's mine" at the top of her lungs. Pulling the door shut behind her, she realised that maybe she was on something as well, since Evanbrey had just ran off with an actual log. The three girls laughed for some odd reason, because apparently this situation is funny, and then sat around a small fire in attempt to stay warm for the remainder of the night.